Two Endings
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: Who felt a LITTLE unsatisfied after the credits? Now, I haven't actually seen the credits, but ah well! Anyway, I've heard rumors of Will turning human after Liz waits 10 years. 2 endings to find out!
1. The Curse is Ended From Liz

**A/N:** Hello dellos! SWK, repooooorting! 'Ny way, I've heard 2 things about AWE: one is that the curse is broken after Will returns after 10, and the other is... well, not. 2 alternate endings! First chappie Elizabeth, the other, Will.

**Disclaimer and Claimer:** I may not own the characters, but I own the plot! Actually, not really. This is SUCH a used plotline. Both of 'em.

**The Curse is Broken**

10 years was so long a wait: after all, who could be expected to go without the love of their life? You wouldn't think I could. After all, I was Elizabeth Swann Turner, the Pirate King, daughter of the Governor who only wanted to be free. Huh, what a laugh. I'll tell you young 'uns, if you're in love, you can watch an eternity go by without stirring, a millennium just waiting for your lover to return.

So I did. I guess I'm lucky that I did. I guess I'm lucky I'm not Calypso. I respect the form she resided in, Tia Dalma, but Calypso used her personality as her defense for turning Davy Jones into a monster. _Would you love me otherwise?_ she said, trying to explain away her faults. You could say my nature is to explore and adventure, but I sat and waited here, going against my nature which told me to leave, and I knew that Will would still love me even if I stayed.

Although I said those years I waited without a second thought, I never said it didn't feel like forever and that it wasn't hard. It felt like forever at the time. I counted days, you know. Sounds kind of laughable, and pitiable, but I did. I'm not going to deny anything. It was hard. It was hard going against my nature, and living in the middle of no where, while raising a child and protecting Will's heart. Did I not mention that?

But I waited. It was the only thing I could do for Will. Just sit, raise our child, and wait. And wait. And wait. All the waiting took its toll on me. When Will came back, I had hard calluses, and a head weary from life.

When Will came back. What a wonderful sentence. You young 'uns don't know how it feels to be without love for more than a day or two, let alone ten years. It's like going without water for a million days, without food for a hundred years.

Ah, but I'm getting off topic. I'm an old woman though, what else can you expect? Anyway, the day he came back was a nice one, as if the world was preparing itself for two lovers reuniting. Then, the green flash came. It flew across the horizon like an exotic bird. Mind, we were in the Caribbean, which is quite exotic, but never mind. The green flash came, and out of the distance came the _Flying Dutchman_. Although it always looks old, to my mind it looks better than your new modern boats. Out came Will. He saw me standing there, I guess with our son, Will III. His nickname was Bill like his grandfather, and he fairly ate the stories I told him about all of us. Anyway, Will came out to us. He hadn't aged a day, and I was embarrassed at the lines on my face and my calluses. But he hugged me and told me he loved me. And the chest gave a big crack, and suddenly I heard a faint beating in his chest, and I knew he would stay with us forever.

Despite everything to come, all the joys, sorrows, tomorrow's troubles, and everything, I was ready. After all, wasn't that what life was about? And I had never felt so alive.

**A/N: **So, folkees, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I'm sorry for you Sparrabeth shippers, but that doesn't mean I understand/like the pairing. I mean seriously! Willabeth is godsend! They were meant to be! Sorry. So. Just R&R, and I'll bake you... hmm... I know! I'll bake you fried pumpkin seeds! What? Don't like that? Well, you're weird. I guess I'll just have to go with cookies. And milk. And if you don't like either... well then, you're critically insane.

Huggles and _caralmeles_ (sweets in Spanish),

Clopin

PS: Sorry for ya Sparrabeth shippers, but the next chappie ain't gonna be Sparrabeth. No way. I could never write anything so twisted (shudders).


	2. Calypso is Cruel From Will

**A/N:** By the name of QOSH/MSHF, I call this court to oooooorder! Not! Anyway, 2nd part of this lil fic.

**Claimer and Disclaimer:** Sheesh. And I thought I and QOSH/MSHF were the only crazy/very forgetful ones! Look at the first chapter, buddies!

PS: If you haven't read 'Across the Ages', get on board people! If you have read/love Maximum Ride read it! If you haven't read Maximum Ride, get on board and read it people! QOSH/MSHF is from that. Yes, she IS a real person for those who keep asking, and she loves her fan club. Even if she has never actually read Max Ride/met any of you. She sends her love, and says the holiday celebrating her should be in the summer. On July 24, to be exact. What can I say. She's more than a little crazy. Even if you haven't read Max Ride, her comments are in the second chappie. Just read 'em, and she'll say hello!

**Calypso is Merciless**

10 years was so long a wait: after all, who could be expected to go without the love of their life? Of course, you'd think I could. After all, I was Will Turner, the patient and placid blacksmith, steadfast and loyal. And that's true. Maybe just a little too true. I'll tell you, sir, even after she "betrayed" me, I stood by her side, wanting her to be happy, even at my own expense. Have you been in love, sir? If so, you'll know that all you want is for them to be happy. It makes you happy.

So I waited. I guess I'm lucky. I'm lucky she waited for me. I'm lucky I'm not Davy Jones. I respect the man he started as, the one before the monster. But after he was spurned, he became the monster. He locked his heart away to satisfy his personal interests rather than finish his job. You could say one thing about me: I'm persistent, and I finish things. I can't rest until I finish my job, and this one will never be finished.

Although I said I remained steadfast, I never said it was easy. There were so many times I so wanted to just go back to her. I almost forgot my duty, the one I was saved from. The scar on my chest reminds me that I am alive, and can see Elizabeth once in 10 years rather than... well, I'm not allowed to tell you what happens in those lands of mystery.

But I stayed strong. It was the only way I could honor her, the only way I could express my love, the only way I could tell her I'd rather see her once in 10 years when I did my job, rather than if I slacked and didn't. I lived for those rare, rare visits, when I returned to Elizabeth.

When I returned to Elizabeth. What a lovely sentence. I lived to make it come true. I ferried souls like yourself and told them of my wife. How beautiful she was, and how she could NEVER be broken, by man or force.

Ah well, I'm getting off topic. What do expect from a pirate a few millennium old?

The first time I visited, she was young and healthy, happy to see me. We truly became married then.

10 years passed. She was still lovely and young, and had given me a beautiful, 9 year old son, William Turner III.

It was 20 years since I became Davy Jones. When I returned, my boy was off to college to learn how to be a doctor. Elizabeth was not as young, but still so beautiful in my eyes. Halfway through the night, Jack came to visit us. It seemed that he had found the fountain of life.

Another 10 years, gone by on these strange seas. It hurt to see Elizabeth a grandmother of a girl and boy (our son had married by then), old and mature with her brood, but me as young as when I had... well, died.

40 years separate. She was old, by then. When we were married, we had been only 25. Now, I was still 25, and she was 65. So wise and motherly, but dying. I could tell. Soon the time would be to come back to... nothing. I left with a heavy heart, thinking to never see her again.

10 long, painful years, knowing I would probably come back to emptiness. The day came to go back. My heart sunk when I saw a grave on the beach, with people around it. They stepped aside when I came.

King Elizabeth Swann Turner

Died of old age and grief

Beloved wife, mother, grandmother, and King of the Brethren Court

We will treasure what you protected with your life

"We have... It," one of them said. He must have been Will III, because he looked like Elizabeth.

Another one said, "We'll protect It for as long as our line continues, and we will let this story be known one day, maybe a few millennium away from now, when it's safe, when this is believed to fantasy."

"She died yesterday, you know," said a girl, with my eyes and Elizabeth's hair. "If you go quickly, you'll probably be able to catch her."

"Thank you for everything," I said.

"We won't mind if you don't come back," said my son. "This beach has many painful memories for you, doesn't it Father?"

"Yes," I said absentmindedly. "Goodbye." I headed toward the _Flying Dutchman_ quickly, thinking that I'd maybe miss her. That night, though, I saw her amongst your kind. She was young again, and looked at home.

"Good... what time is it?" she asked when she saw me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's day?" I said, trying to hide my smile behind a concerned face.

"Well then. Good day, husband."

"Would you like to come aboard, my king?'

"If I can forever."

And although she was dead, and I would probably never set foot on land again, I had never felt more alive.

**A/N:** Adios amigos! But before you go, here are some POV stuff!

**In the first part, Elizabeth is talking to her decendents.**

**In the second part, Will is talking to a dead spirit on his way.**

Remember that, and have a nice day!


End file.
